Miami Heat
Miami Heat is the sixth (last) extra mission in Condition Zero: Deleted Scenes. It is the eighteenth mission. This is the sixth U.S Navy SEAL mission. Overview Instead of the typical counter-terrorist operation, the player now assists the Miami SWAT team to eliminate a group of robbers holed up in a bank. Much like Secret War, the action does not come until later - or in this case, hardly at all, as the SWAT team easily takes out the terrorist group with or without your help. Most of the level consists of recognizing the robber's patrol patterns via use of fiber optics, then leading out the hostages in between patrols. Plot It begins with a SWAT Officer talking this situation, robbers sealed all the entrances, and a direct assault will kill all the hostages, 2 robbers hold an officer hostage while talking of the route ahead, they kill the operative, saying that if their demands aren't met in 2 hours, another hostage will die. The SWAT team must act quick. In the sewers, the player must go through areas, first, to a power switch to be disabled to access the control wheel to lower the steam, after the wheel, the player must go to another control wheel to raise the water level to go to the next area, they meet up with the rest of the rescue team, the player is given new orders : Assess the situation inside, rescue the hostages and bring them back to the rescue point, after that, another order is given, Radio for support, the player MUST be careful not to shoot blindly, AN INJURY TO A HOSTAGE will end the mission. After all threats are down, the player must take down the boss who is wielding an M60, the player manages to kill the boss and mission success. Factions The Counter-Terrorist faction in this mission is the Miami-Dade SWAT team, and the Navy SEALs. In the intro, a SWAT member informs the player that the terrorists secured all entrances, and a quick assault will jeopardize(kill) the hostages, so the player must go to the city sewers and meet with the rest of the assault element. Weapons utilized by the team are Heckler & Koch MP5N submachine guns and Benelli M4 Super 90 Semi-Auto shotguns. The Terrorist faction in the mission are the Midwest Militia, these members are desperate, they threatened to kill a hostage if their demands are not met in 2 hours. Weapons The player begins with the following weapons and equipment: *Steyr Tactical Machine Pistol with 30/120 9x19mm ammunition. *Heckler&Koch USP with 12/100 .45ACP ammunition *Knife as melee tool *Fiber-optic camera as recon equipment *Radio AI SWAT members are equipped with MP5 Submachineguns AI Terrorists are equipped with TMPs and AK-47s, the Boss carries an M60 Gallery Miami Intro.JPG|Introduction Damn it.JPG|Ditto, after the operative was killed Sewers.JPG|The Sewers Stage 1.JPG|First stage, disable the power Stage 2.JPG|Second, disable the steam valves RESCUE TEAM.JPG|The Rescue Team SWAT.JPG|SWAT Officer giving Orders Okano 1.JPG|First Hostage Rescued Cz_miami_large.png|Miami Heat official screenshot. Trivia *Three musics have been composed for this mission. See also Previous mission Sandstorm Other U.S Navy SEAL missions *Recoil *DrugLab *Alamo Category:Condition Zero: Deleted Scenes